Lost In Arboria
by SkyRaisin
Summary: DQXI: Erik x Serena. Long distance relationship sucks, but when push comes to shove, distance doesn't really stop Erik from doing what he wants to pursue... even if its just for one night. Inspired from Shawn Mendes' song Lost in Japan. Fluffy song-fic.


Hello all,

Another romance fanfiction with my OTP. This time I was inspired by Shawn Mendes' song Lost In Japan, and I wanted to do a story based on the lyrics of the song. Also, I wanted this story to be super fluffy and sweet. I hope you all enjoy fluffy romances as much as I do.

Without further ado, Lost in Arboria.

 _"Do you got plans tonight? / I'm a couple hundred miles from Japan, and I / I was thinking I could fly to your hotel tonight / 'cause I can't get you off my mind"_ -Lost In Japan, Shawn Mendes

Rating: T

Pairing: Erik x Serena

Disclaimer: I do not own Dragon Quest XI or any other DQ series. I do not own the song or any of the lyrics used as inspiration in this fanfiction.

* * *

It was a chilly late afternoon in Sniflheim. Children and teenagers were done from school for the day. The working tier was getting ready to end the day and head home to start dinner, spend quality time with family or, just completely doing nothing for the rest of the day.

"Erik!" A girl with blue hair in braided pony tail called out. She was standing in front of the church, next to the priest.

Erik glanced over his shoulder "Oh there you are Mia!" He crossed the street towards them.

"Thank you again, Father" Mia looked at the Priest. "I was about to go buy some after school, you saved me some gold and time there" She clutched on to a loaf of bread that was wrapped in parchment paper.

"It's no problem Mia, I'm happy to help you and your brother anytime" The priest smiled at her

"What'd you steal from the Father this time?" Erik ruffled his sister's hair

"Ugh will you stop that!" She smacked his hand off her hair "And I didn't steal it, I was on my way to the store to buy some bread, but Father here had an extra loaf so he decided to give it to us"

"Oh thank you! You didn't have to though… with the job I've been working at, we're making ends meet." Erik took out his wallet "Let me pay you back, how much was it?"

"No Erik, it's fine!" The priest shook his head "It's not a problem at all, like what I told Mia, I am happy to help you both"

"Thank you, I really appreciate it" Erik smiled

"Alright, I have to get going. I have some appointments to attend to, I'll see you both around. Have a blessed day" The priest waves at them as he heads inside the church

The two siblings waved back until the priest had left.

"Didn't I tell you to wait at your school? I was gonna come pick you up" Erik looked at Mia sternly.

"Sorry! I honestly forgot you told me that this morning" Mia gave her brother a big grin. "Please forgive me"

"I'm just not gonna pick you up anymore dork." He stuck out his tongue at her.

Mia rolled her eyes. The two turned around and headed towards their home which was located in the outskirts of the city, just by the back gate of Sniflheim.

When they got home, Mia put the loaf on the dinner table and sat down on one of the chairs. She grabbed a gold coin out of her pocket and started wiping it with a cloth.

"I see that you still enjoy making gold shiny as ever" Erik said while approaching the kitchen. He put the paper bag full of groceries on top of the kitchen counter.

"Yep. I still love gold" she responded without looking at him

"I'll start making dinner, you should start working on your homework so you won't have to stay up so late" Erik suggested while peeling a potato

Mia ignored him, she was too focused on her gold coin

"Did you hear what I said" Erik continued prepping the other vegetables

"Uh-huh" Mia nodded

"What did I say?" Erik turned around and looked at his sister

"Dinner and homework" Mia turned her chair around so she wasn't facing Erik. "I'll get to it later. I don't have a lot of homework this time anyway"

"Mia, it's better to start now so you won't have to do it later. You have nothing better to do anyway" Erik shook his head

"Fine! I'll go start on my homework!" She got up and headed to the chair and desk by the window across the room. She grabbed her school bag and sat down on the chair. She looked at the desk, it was cluttered with multiple papers and opened envelopes. She picked up an open envelope and read the information written on it. From: Serena

"Serena wrote you a letter?!" She exclaimed, waving the empty envelope above her "can I read her letter?!"

Erik quickly dropped the ladle in the pot and ran towards his sister "That's private Mia!" His face slightly red, he snatched the envelope from her and started clearing the desk by grabbing all the cluttered papers that were spread throughout the desk.

"Was it a love letter from Serena?" She smiled sheepishly "or is it some steamy love letter that you read at night?" She snickered

"It's none of your business." He put all the paper in his satchel that's hanging behind the door.

"Come on, I just wanna know how she and Veronica are doing…" she crossed her arms

"They're doing fine. I would tell you if something was up" Erik went back to the kitchen and continued what he was doing "I'll show you one letter if you finish your homework before Dinner"

"Ugh.. fine" Mia rolled her eyes and started rummaging in her school bag.

"You have about 20 minutes until its done" Erik said as he stirred the soup simmering in the pot

"What?! I would need more than that to finish my homework!" She yelled

"Then you should have started sooner when I first told you" Erik chuckled "Guess you won't be reading any of Serena's letter then"

"Ugh, not fair!" She cried

* * *

After dinner, Mia was cleaning up the dirty dishes.

"So, are you gonna write her back?" She asked

Erik was sharpening one of his knives "I don't know..." he responded

"Come on big brother, I know you want to" she rolled her eyes "men and admitting their feelings" she muttered

"Didn't I say that it's none of your business?" Erik glared at his sister

Mia glared back and stuck out her tongue "Fine, whatever, I hope you end up alone" She wiped her hands on a hand towel and headed to her room, slamming the door behind her.

Erik just watched her leave the room, he sighed once she was out of sight and resumed sharpening his knife.

Almost an hour has passed, it was closer to 9pm already, the sky was covered by a mix of white and grey fluffy clouds.

Erik was looking out the window next to the desk where Mia had left all of her schoolwork. He gathered all of her belongings and put them inside her school bag. He glanced behind him and looked at his satchel that was still hanging behind the door. He walked towards it and grabbed the papers he stuffed inside earlier. He went back to the desk and sat down, organizing the letters. Erik picked an unopened enveloped and opened it, he pulled out the folded crisp paper and began reading it.

 _"Erik,_

 _I apologize I haven't wrote you back in a while… it got a little busy in Arboria not too long ago. Actually, Veronica just left to visit Hiro at Dundrasil, she said she wanted to help him out with something that she couldn't tell me… and I honestly have no idea why she would just up and decide to leave so sudden without telling me why… so much for the stereotype about twins being able to read each other's minds._

 _Well enough about my ranting, I was just thinking about Sniflheim the other day, and you know what's something I regret not doing? Is trying all the pastries and dessert treats at Sniflheim the last time we were there. I know we were so busy helping out the Queen Frysabel and Krystalinda, that I didn't even think about going around before we left. Have you tried all the sweet treats in Sniflheim, you have to let me know one day if they're good! Or maybe I could probably just visit Sniflheim on my own time too._

 _How's Mia doing in her school? I'm sure she's making friends with her personality. I always wonder how's everyone else is doing… it's been a while since we all last saw each other. I miss everyone, most especially you… sometimes I wish I could go back to those days when we would stay at campsites throughout Erdrea, minus the horrible things that were going on at the time… but to be able to sleep under a clear sky, a camp fire keeping us warm, we'd share stories with each other, and lastly being next to you at any given time._

 _One can only hope._

 _Well, I'm running out of room in this paper. Write me back when you get a chance. I hope you are having a blessed day._

 _Serena"_

Erik's face was slightly red _'Even in her writing she sounds adorable...'_ he thought to himself. ' _I'll probably write her tomorrow. I still have work in the morning.'_ He folded the letter and put it in his pocket. He headed to his room, took off his shirt and lied down on his bed. He stared up at the ceiling _'I miss her too... How do I reply to her without being too cheesy.. or how should I write what I want to say... I wonder what she's up to tonight...'_ he turned to his side _'I wonder if she's been bored since Veronica left? Has she been playing her harp? That one beautiful tune that she would play every time we were at those campsites? I do miss those days as well, our journey with everyone else, being next to her whenever I get the chance, seeing her innocent face react to new things, the cute outfits she would wear...'_ Erik shook his head _'I need to stop thinking about her.. I need to sleep.'_ He turned to the opposite side and shut his eyes.

Half an hour has passed with constant twists and turn in his bed. Erik opened his eyes ' _This is hopeless… I can't sleep and I can't stop thinking about her…'_ he sighed _'I mean... it IS possible that I can see her, I'm only... probably a couple hundred miles... or less... away from her... it's pretty doable… I've walked longer distance before... I get to be with her even if it's just for one night again...'_ Erik quickly sat up with his eyes wide open "Is this what I really want to do...?" He looked outside the window in his room, he took out the letter in his pocket and unfolded it. He looked at the letter again, mainly focusing on the part where she mentions that she misses him and wanting to be next to him. He smiled and got up from his bed.

Morning came, the sun was barely peeking in between the heavily clouded sky. Although it was gloomy, it didn't stop the people in Sniflheim back on its fast pace busy morning routine.

Mia walked towards the kitchen still sleepy. "Good morning Erik" she said mid-yawn. She stretched her arms out and rubbed her eyes. She looked around the area and Erik was nowhere in sight "Erik!" She called out. "Is he still asleep? It's unusual for him to be sleeping in this late, he has work in an hour" she headed to his room, she knocked "Erik? are you still sleeping?" She asked

No answer

"I'm coming in so you better not be naked!" She shut her eyes and opened the door, she opened one eye and realize the room was empty. The bed was made and there was a piece of paper lying on top. "Oh no, Erik's been abducted!" She gasped.

Mia walked over to his bed and looked at the paper

 _"Went out, don't go looking for me, I'll be back tomorrow night. There should still be food in the house, if not, I know you still have coins. Be good and don't get in trouble. Erik"_

"He went out? Where?!" Mia crumpled the paper "this isn't the first time he left me alone" She stomped out of his room and went about her day.

* * *

It was a bright clear sunny mid-day in Arboria, the complete opposite of Sniflheim. Serena's parents were out running errands, Father Benedictus was holding a mass for the people in Arboria.

Serena was in the Grove of Repose, she was surrounded by a group of children.

"Fortunately, the luminary, Erik and I were all pepped-up at the same time so we were able to use our pep powers together, the luminary and I turned Erik into a beast!" She exclaimed "his eyes were bright red! He almost looked like a possessed werewolf!" She giggled as she shares their journey with the children.

"Woah..." they all reacted in unison

One kid raised their hand "did Mordegon get hurt a lot by the pep power?"

"Yes and no… it was effective and we did a fair amount of damage but it wasn't enough to bring him down… if that makes sense?" She smiled apologetically at them "Mordegon was a strong villain, it took a lot of us to be able to destroy him…"

"Excuse me miss, but I don't think you're telling these kids the truth about the effectiveness of my beast mode"

Serena's eyes opened wide _'that voice... can it be?'_ She looked behind the children and around her.

The kids were startled by the comment and they started looking around as well. "Up in the tree!" One of them pointed

Serena glanced up, her eyes couldn't believe what she was seeing. Erik was crouching on top of a tree branch. He was looking down at Serena "Hey" he waved at her

She stood up and walked past the kids that were surrounding her. "It's... really... you" she said as she continued looking up at him

He nodded and jumped off the branch, landing right below. He stood up and dusted himself. "Yep, it's really me." Erik extended a hand towards her

Serena gave a big smile, she couldn't contain herself, she ran and jumped towards him. She wrapped her arms around his neck while Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her off the ground.

"It really is you!" Serena squealed, holding onto him tighter

Erik did so as well

"Aww..." the little girls awe'd in unison, while the little boys said "ew, he's gonna give her cooties…" in unison.

Erik lowered Serena on her feet. Serena unwraps her arms around him. She turns around and faced the kids "I guess that's all for story time today!"

"What? No!" The kids were disappointed

One little girl ran up to her "but Ms Serena, we want to know the ending..." giving her the ultimate puppy eyes

Serena caressed the little girl's head "Don't worry, we'll pick up where we left off tomorrow… I promise"

"Alright then..." the little girl turned around and started walking with the rest of the kids, some of them had their head down in disappointment.

Erik scratched the back of his head "You think they're gonna be alright?"

Serena nodded "They'll be fine. Everyday I share with them parts of our adventures, and this time just had to be cut short because of someone" she giggled

"You didn't have to do that Serena, I would've joined you and maybe actually tell them the truth" he chuckled

"Yes I did!" She playfully slap his shoulder

Erik tucked a strand of Serena's hair behind her ear "I know, I'm kidding" he stared at her lovingly, caressing her cheek

Serena looked up at him. The two stared at each other for what seems like forever, everything around them slowed down and became a blur. They both knew what they wanted to do, but hesitated. Her cheeks were starting to feel warm on his hand, and it started to turn a shade of red, so was his. She slowly closed her eyes, and Erik did the same. He slowly leaned in, their lips just a couple of inches away, they could feel each other's breath.

"It is true! You are here!" An older man exclaimed from a distance

Their almost-kiss was interrupted, Erik quickly took his hand back, and Serena jumped back a little bit. Both of the blushing furiously. Serena faced the person approaching them.

"Father Benedictus!" She bowed as he got closer. Erik did the same.

"My child, I am so glad you decided to visit us" Father Benedictus said to Erik

"As I am, Father" Erik said as he slowly lifted himself back up

"To what do we owe the pleasure?" He asked

Erik smiled and glanced at Serena, "A little bird gave me the idea of visiting old friends"

"It pleases me that you two kept your friendship strong even after you all separated in your own ways" he smiled at both of them "well, dear Erik, you and your sister, Mia, are always welcome here in Arboria. Don't ever hesitate if you two would like to visit more often"

"Thank you Father Benedictus. That really means a lot to me"

"Alright, I'll leave you two love birds alone for now… I just wanted to see if the rumor was true." Father Benedictus snickered as he turned around and started walking away

Both of their faces turned bright red. They turned to each other and let out a small laugh

Serena cleared her throat "I'm sorry for what Father Benedictus said"

"No it's fine! No need to apologize" Erik said

She started playing with the tips of her long hair "Alright then"

"So... what were you planning on doing today before I got here?" He asked "I hope I didn't interrupt anything you had planned already"

"It's alright" she smiled at him "I honestly didn't have anything in mind. I was just gonna go home after story time and write letters to everyone again. Go for a walk around Arboria and play my harp"

"Well... we could still go do that" Erik gave her a thumbs up. "I can go say hi to everyone at Arboria, and we can walk around, talk and catch up on each other's lives"

Serena nodded "I'd love that"

"Oh! Before we start, I have something for you" Erik opened up his satchel and took out a small enclosed paper bag "open it"

Serena slowly took the paper bag and unrolled the top. She peeked inside and her face lit up

"You said you wanted to try some Sniflheim dessert, so I got you something to try"

She took out the clear plastic container inside the bag. Erik got her a few puff pastries, that were filled with sweet cream and berries, it was garnished with small diced strawberry slices, with red coulis sauce drizzled on the pastry.

"This looks so good!" She exclaimed,

"Well... you won't know until you try it" Erik gave her a smug smile

"We could go back home, and we can share it" Serena put the container back in the bag, and rolled up the bag. "Shall we?"

Erik nodded "sure" he held her free hand as they both walked back to Arboria.

Serena and Erik had made their rounds on saying hi to everyone and giving them a chance for some small talk while he was visiting. Everyone was pleased to see him, some even gave him small gift offerings such as some snacks and other miscellaneous items for his travel back, the inn also offered him a free room to stay for the night. When they got to Serena's house, her parents were still out running errands. Serena made both of them a quick late lunch to eat before they started eating the dessert that Erik brought.

"This is so good" Serena commented mid chew. "I'm so upset I missed out on all the desserts in Sniflheim."

Erik was sitting next to her, he took a sip of his water "Don't be… you could always go to Sniflheim to try all the desserts they have there"

"I could…" she was examining the dessert in between her fingers, slightly squeezing it making the filling ooze out a little.

"And you could visit me" he blushed

Serena blushed as well "Of course I'd love to visit you" she took another bite.

Erik starred at her and noticed there was a small dollop of sweet cream left on the corner of her lips "Oh, you got a little something on your lip" he started

"Hm? I do?" She reached out for a napkin that were stacked in the middle of the table.

"Let me get that for you instead" Erik stated

Serena took her hand back and looked at Erik.

Erik cupped her cheek, tilting her head a little bit, he wiped the cream with his thumb "there, it's gone" he smiled.

They both stared at each other and stayed that way for a little bit before they started slowly leaning in their heads, their faces feeling warmer, eyes are close, anticipating what was bound to happen next. Their hearts beating loud and in sync.

"Serena!" Her mom called out from the entry way "We're home! We heard from Father Benedictus that Erik is in Arboria!"

They both stopped at the last millisecond before their lips touched. Another interruption on their second attempt kiss. Serena stood up and headed to the kitchen sink, while Erik leaned back on his chair trying to act natural.

Her parents made their way to the kitchen "Erik! You're here!" Serena's mom walked towards Erik with her husband following and she gave him a hug. "We're thrilled that you're visiting us"

Erik nodded "I am as well" he let her go and gave her dad a handshake.

"How was your travel my boy?" He asked, "is the path to Arboria still rough?"

"Eh… not really, I encountered some monsters here and there, but it wasn't too bad." Erik answered.

Serena's dad nodded in acknowledgment

"We do apologize that Veronica isn't here; she's visiting the luminary right now at Dundrasil" she sat down next to Erik. "I'm not sure if you had planned on visiting the twins, not just Serena."

"Oh no, I actually came here for Serena…" he admitted, his cheeks turning red.

"I see." She smiled and looked at both of them

Serena looked away shyly, her cheeks turning red as well.

"Well… I hope you two have a fun and blessed day today. It was nice seeing you again, Erik." Serena's mom got up and left the kitchen "Come on dear, let's give them some alone time"she giggled

"We'll see you around" Her dad gave both of them a thumbs up.

Both of them nodded at him.

When her parents left the room, they both sighed and looked at each other. Serena mouthed 'sorry' feeling embarrassed with her parents interrupting them.

Erik shook his head "It's okay, don't worry about it" He smiled and got up from his chair "Shall we talk and walk around else where?"

Serena nodded and led the way.

The couple left Serena's house and headed out towards the luminary's landing. They had a lengthy conversation on the way to the location, catching up on each other's lives. When they reached the landing platform, they both looked to the horizon. The sun was getting ready to set, it was painting the blue sky in brilliant hues of crimson and tangerine, creating a magnificent view of Yggdrasil floating atop.

"Wow, it's been awhile since I've been here." Erik stated as he stared out at the distance "The view is breathtaking."

"Indeed it is… Sometimes whenever I'm upset or negative energy is surrounding me, I come here to calm myself down" Serena looked up at Yggdrasil, while gathering all her hair to one side of her shoulder. "And when I'm here… I just feel a whole lot better because of nostalgia.. all the flashback and memories from several months ago."

Erik shifted his gaze to Serena.

"And like you said about the view, it really is beautiful"

"She really is…" Erik spoke as he continued looking at her.

Serena faced him "Is there something wrong?" She tilted her head to the side innocently

Erik shook his head "No, I'm just enjoying the view." He moved closer to Serena and held one of her hands.

Serena blushed as she looked at their hands intertwined together. She smiled softly and only held on tighter to him.

After the sun had set, they decided to head back to Arboria.

"Do you still want to hangout?" Serena looked at Erik, "I'm afraid I might be keeping you up and you still have a long journey tomorrow…"

"No, not at all… I want to spend my time with you" Erik reassured her

"Are you sure?" Serena felt uncertain, she wanted him to have a good night sleep before he leaves.

"What do I gotta do to convince ya?" He asked "I'm only here for several more hours left, out of all the things I'd like to do, sleep is the last thing on my list."

"If you say so…" Serena looked at the inn "Maybe we could hangout at the bar inside the inn so you won't have to walk far if you want to turn in"

"That's not a bad idea… or I can take out my tent and we can camp out at the Grove of Repose?" Erik suggested "This way, we can continue spending time together, relive those camping days we had, and if I'm ready to go to sleep, I can just crawl in the tent"

Serena blushed and let out a small giggle "Alright, I'm convinced"

Erik smiled, he took her hand and led the way.

They decided to grab some stuff along the way, such as blankets and pillows, chopped wood so they could make a small campfire. Erik finished setting up the tent while Serena was holding on to the stuff before laying the pillows inside the tent. She decided to lay a couple of blankets outside the tent, a few feet closer to the campfire. She sat down on the blanket and watched Erik shuffle around as he added more chopped wood into the fire, he turned around and saw Serena patting the spot next to her, gesturing for him to sit next to her. He nodded and sat next to her.

The once fiery crimson and orange sky had faded into an ocean of blackness. It was adorned by an adequate amount of shimmering stars that were spread throughout, illuminating the dark, moonless night. It was pleasantly quiet, the wind was softly humming, crickets were chirping, and the crackling noise of the wood in the fire was filling the space in between. The campfire was projecting long shadows on the surrounding area, the glowing embers moved in rhythm with the flames. Erik grabbed the extra blanket folded next to them, he scooted closer to serena and wrapped it around both of them. Serena smiled and rested her head on his shoulder. Erik wrapped an arm around her, caressing her shoulder.

"Thank you again for visiting." She spoke, breaking the silence.

"It's not a problem at all" Erik leaned down and kissed her forehead "there's something I want to confess to you…"

Serena nodded "go on"

Erik took out her letter from his pocket and handed it to her.

"My letter!" She sat up straight, unfolding the letter and started skimming through it. "Oh my, I can't believe I wrote this a while ago" she giggled

Erik leaned back "What I wanted to say is that… your letter got me thinking about the journey we endured together." He started

Serena was listening patiently, she slowly put the letter to the side

"And I wanted to say that I missed you… a lot" He continued. "Ever since we all parted, there were times where I would catch myself reminiscing every now and then and I would start thinking about everyone else… especially you."

Her face turned red

"Then we started writing letters to each other, back and forth. From there… I just can't seem to get you off my mind. You were all I can think about the whole day and night. I looked forward to getting a reply from you or writing you a reply. It became my favorite past time ever since then." Erik continued confessing.

"With your last letter… I felt simply writing back wasn't going to do my confession any justice. I got this gut feeling of wanting to be next to you, so I took off in the middle of the night and travelled here. I was secretly hoping you didn't have plans today so I can spend the day with you and thank my lucky stars, I got what I wished for. And then… well the rest is history…"

"Oh Erik…" she cupped his cheek "Even if I was busy today, you know I would have made time for you."

Erik smiled at her.

"I mean, what do you think was going on through my mind while I was writing you that letter… aside from the Sniflheim desserts?" She giggled. "Of course I had you in my mind the most…"

Erik covered his face as it turns red. "God, you are so cute" he murmured under his hand. "I do have one more thing to give you…" He sat up and got on both of his knees, he pulled something out of his pocket.

He presented her a simple gold ring band with a flowery engraving.

Serena's eyes widen "E-Erik…"

"I want to give you this promise ring…" He stated. "I know we haven't been together for so long, but I have this feeling of certainty that I constantly want to be next to you… I want to be with you for life actually."

Serena's eyes started to swell up

"This promise ring is my way of showing you that I'm committed to wanting you in my life, more than what we currently are… it's my promise that the distance between us will not be an obstacle and that in the near future there won't be anymore distance between us" He held the ring between his fingers and took Serena's right hand, slowly putting the ring in her right ring finger. "It's also my promise to love you forevermore."

Serena started sobbing as she looks at the ring on her finger. "Oh.. Erik… I.. I don't know what to say.." she was wiping the tears that were rolling down on her cheeks.

"You don't need to say anything, I think your reaction says it all…" he chuckled as he held her cheek. He gently pulled her closer, they stared at each other for a while, their warm breath mingling in the cold night air. They closed their eyes and leaned their heads in ever so slowly, until their lips met. Their kiss was soft and chaste, it had felt that time had stopped moving forward.

They lingered on each other's lips for a moment before parting. His hand was still below her ear, his thumb caressing her cheek.

"Third times the charm?" Serena giggled

"You don't know how long I've waited to do that…" He said as he stared at her lovingly.

She smiled "and I waited patiently for this moment… right here, right now."

They both leaned in and kissed once more under the clear starry night sky.

End

* * *

Super fluffy and cheesy, love every single thing about it. Thank you reading, I hope ya'll like it!

PS: a sequel MIGHT be coming up, continuation from the last part of the story. Hint hint.


End file.
